1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a recording apparatus represented by a facsimile or a printer.
2. Related Art
In an ink jet printer as an example of a recording apparatus, a pair of transport rollers which transport a recording paper sheet as an example of a medium is provided on an upstream side of a recording head. Generally, the pair of transport rollers is constituted of a driving roller driven by a motor and a driven roller pressed to the driving roller.
There is a so-called serial-type printer in which a carriage including a recording head can move in a scanning direction of the recording head. In such a serial-type printer, the carriage is supported by a support member (in other words, a guide member) and is guided in the scanning direction of the recording head. An example of such a serial-type recording apparatus is disclosed in JP-A-2006-247932.
Examples of the support member supporting the carriage include a shaft-shaped member and a plate-shaped member as disclosed in JP-A-2006-247932. In this specification, the support member includes, in addition to the shaft-shaped member and the plate-shaped member disclosed in JP-A-2006-247932, members of every types which extend in a carriage movement direction, regardless of the shape thereof, and support the carriage.
Meanwhile, it is necessary to further reduce the size of a printer. Particularly, in a case of a mobile-type printer which may be carried by a user, it is necessary to further reduce the size thereof.
In a case of a printer of the related art disclosed in JP-A-2006-247932, in other words, a printer including a support member which supports a carriage and guides the carriage in a scanning direction of a recording head and a pair of transport rollers, particularly, a reduction in the size of an apparatus in a depth direction is not necessarily considered in view of such a size reduction request.